


And Who Had You Through The Mails.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [11]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Bathing/Washing, Comeplay, D/s, Dirty E-mails, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, E-mails, Epistolary, Epistolary BDSM, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Kink, Kink Bingo 2013 (Round Six), Leonard Cohen Lyrics, M/M, Masturbation, Mouthy Submissives, Orgasm Control, Orgy Fantasy, Porn Without Plot, Semen Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, Trope Bingo: Round Two, Your Kinky Sex Orders Should You Choose To Accept Them, washing/cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest Enjolras, the weather continues fine. I hope you are enjoying Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Who Had You Through The Mails.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Kink Bingo Round 6 "Washing/Cleaning" square and my Trope Bingo Round 2 "Epistolary" square. The title is from The Master Song by Leonard Cohen.

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Just so you know, I just jerked off thinking about sucking you off while you're talking about aerodynamics and American imperialism with Combeferre. Enjoy your flight to Hawaii!

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Your "while your phone was turned off" update: it turns out I can come twice in ten minutes thinking about you resting your feet on my shoulders and every so often lightly kicking me. The more you know.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Dearest Enjolras,

The weather continues fine. I hope you are enjoying Hawaii. (You should have landed by the time I get home and click send.) 

We went bar hopping and Courfeyrac and I competed to see who could be the life of the party. I won. Don't ask him, he'll tell you he did. Ask Combeferre if you really want to know.

Then I went home and fucked my fist for a while and thought about you milking my cock until it hurt for you to touch me and then you keep doing it. I tried to make myself come a lot pretty quickly, but I guess maybe I was too tired or I drank too much, but I only managed once. I'll do better tomorrow. I consider it my self-assigned homework assignment.

Hugs and kisses and excessive masturbation,  
R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Subtle.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Oh, hello, I thought you'd forgotten about poor little me.

Two words: nipple clamps.

A thousand words: attached file.

R.

[Attached: do_you_think_i_should_get_a_piercing.jpg]

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

If you want to get a piecing, please consider waiting until I get home. I would like to go with you.

Until then, please continue using the clamps as you deem necessary. When I get back, there will be a test. I trust you will pass with flying colors.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

> If you want to get a piecing, please consider waiting until I get home. I would like to go with you.

Is this being kinky or overprotective?

And, yes, I am studying very hard. And being very hard. My record so far is four in one day, but I know you can beat that when you're here and I don't have to beat off so much. Assistance would be appreciated in this orgasm quest, Frodo.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

> Is this being kinky or overprotective?

Both.

Only four? I'm sure you can do better. You _have_ done better. Please apply yourself. When you are fully committed to this, I am confident you can achieve greatness. Six in a day by the time I get back, if you will.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Why is that so hot.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Fuck, that is so hot.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Come on, I'm so close. Be stern to me, sir.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

ENJOLLLLLLLLRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS,

My cock needs you.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Grantaire-

My apologies, I was otherwise engaged. Status report.

-Enjolras.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Sleeping now. Go away.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Enjolras,

Sorry I missed your call. Time differences.

Status Report: Didn't see any additional orders when I woke up, so I assume we're keeping the status quo. On the plus side, I sleep really well after I've broken my cock in the name of being a good boy for you.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: my flight plans

Grantaire-

Good morning. Sorry about the missed connections. I should be easier to contact today, unless someone steals my phone again. Your additional orders will be arriving shortly.

-Enjolras.

 

\---

 

 **R:** Hey, you there? How's the family reunion going?

 **Enjolras:** Surprisingly, better than expected. You could have come, you know.

 **R:** And have 75 people turn to respond when I shout ENJOLRAS?

 **Enjolras:** You could whisper it.

 **R:** Come to think of it, I'm not sure I've ever heard anyone use your first name. 

**Enjolras:** One day you'll stop running away when I try to introduce you to my family.

 **R:** My virgin ears can't handle hearing someone call you Alexander. I would explode with unspoken Hephaestion jokes. It would be very sad. Please shed a single tear for all the lost innuendo.

 **R:** I totally bet I could rule you with my thighs, though.

 **R:** They're pretty awesome thighs.

 **R:** Objectively speaking.

 **R:** Ennnnnjolllllrassss

 **R:** *bounces up and down annoyingly*

 **R:** I can keep this up all day. My stamina is legendary.

 **R:** PS If your cousins are peaking over your shoulder and making moves to steal your phone again, let me know, and I can keep my editorializing family friendly.

 **Enjolras:** If you'll just hold on one second.

 **R:** And five minutes later...

 **Enjolras:** There. Check your e-mail for your orders. (Sorry, things are always slower on a phone.)

 **Enjolras:** And, yes, your thighs are very awesome.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Consider this more of your homework

Send me a short description of five fantasies you have. I will then pick one for you to expand upon. 

You have a choice. You can either not touch yourself at all until I am finished reading your masterpiece, or you can keep up your practice while you write it. But if you do, you cannot hit send until you've come five times.

The deadline for this is 10 hours. I won't be so nice next time.

-Enjolras.

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: homework

Your wish, etc etc. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm going for the "at this rate, we should start buying lube in bulk" option. So this will take a few hours.

1\. Me, under the table, worshiping your cock with my mouth. Any table. AND DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY, but if you were chatting with our friends while I did it, that always comes up. Sometimes. Fuck. Um. By fantasies, for this one, it's "things that are hot" and "things that I can get myself off thinking about", not "something I am under the impression would be a good idea to ever try to do". Because that's the point of fantasies. Yes.

2\. In that vein, so long as I'm digging this hole down to the center of the earth (where it is, coincidentally, also very hot)... I have had thoughts about Combeferre. Like that. And Courfeyrac. I just really want to serve you, okay? And you seem to really enjoy watching me for some reason, and that way, you could get a really great look. And the Cs are really hot, and you *know* Marius would totally give Courfeyrac the okay, you know Marius would be fine with it, we could time it for Marius and Cosette's date night, and that's Wednesdays, I think, but it's completely doable, and Combeferre is single, so he wouldn't have to run it by anyone. And I know that monogamy is a perfectly valid choice, and I'm not arguing, really, I'm not, although we actually forgot to have a monogamy discussion, I'm just realizing. Did we default into assuming we'd be monogamous? Was that lazy of us? Are we erasing polyamory? We shouldn't do that. But I am really happy being monogamous! I don't want to make it sound like I'm interested in something else, because I don't think I am. But. Threesome. Or foursome. That might be fun to do. I could be a very good boy for you and make you very happy.

3\. MOVING ON, washing your hair for you. Either service in general or as part of some kind of hairdresser roleplay thing. Both come up a lot when I've spent too much time watching you run your fingers through your hair. If I haven't mentioned it lately, I really really really love your hair.

4\. I also really like the thought of dressing and undressing you. It's the touching, but it's also the final product. At the end, you're all snappy dressed, or completely naked, and I helped. I got to serve you in a tangible way that has direct, visible results.

5\. And, yes, I can read your mind, or, well, that really cute way you frown when you think I'm missing the point. As these are all things I'd like to do to/for you, here's one for me: you holding me down. Just, your bodyweight. Using it to keep me pinned. We'll completely ignore the part right now that I could probably beat you in a fair fight, because this is a totally unfair fight. (One day we should probably find out which of us would win in a fair fight. For science.) You, holding me down, pinning me to the mattress. And then you basically attack me with your teeth. Oh, and you could also rut against my awesome thighs!

(Please don't be mad about the first two?)

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: homework

#3.

Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm very pleased you trust me enough to gift me with your fantasies. If a threesome is something you'd like to try outside of fantasy, let me know and we can discuss when I get home.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: homework

Whew.

Not that I was worried.

Too worried.

Do you want periodic updates or are you okay with waiting until I've fulfilled your conditions, oh domineering one?

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: re: homework

Up to you. How much distraction or discussion do you need? If you want to try to speed through it all without any interruptions, that's fine with me.

-Enjolras

 

\---

 

To: "Enjolras"  
From: "Grantaire"  
Subject: gonna wash that man right into my hair, or something similar

For the record: ow.

Also for the record:

The first thing you need to know is that your hair is a stunning example of the form and also proof of the existence of a higher power, because mere evolution could not cause something that perfect to come into being. (Shut up.) As such, you will be pleased to note that I want to give your hair its due and make sure to worship it in the methods to which it is entitled. (Please shut up.)

It occurs to me, and hasn't really ever before, that I don't really get to touch your hair much when you're sucking me off. You tell me to keep my hands to myself pretty often and lately it's been the cuffs and *in no way* is any of that a bad thing. But the point remains, while you spend a lot of quality time pulling my hair, I only get to touch yours when you allow it. Which must be as the Flying Spaghetti Monster intended; your hair should be stroked and loved, not yanked on like it's a way to control your head. 

Unless, well, you decide you want me to. 

But back to the point. Um, should I be mentioning here at which points I came? Or would that break up the flow too much? I'm just going to leave it out. If you want, I can tell you later the points where the fantasy overcame me to the point where I had to take my hands off the keyboard and put them some place more beneficial.

Which is to say, yes, Enjolras, I did just get myself off thinking about touching your hair.

And, yes, this happens a lot.

It's really nice hair. Really nice. Soft and silky and it looks really good on you. It might be your face that makes your hair so amazing. I'll have to think on this. You have a very beautiful head.

Fuck, this is getting inane. Sorry, sorry.

I want to kiss your hair. I want you to let me run my fingers through it and then brush it for you. I want you to lie with your head in my lap and let me massage your forehead and scalp, let me help you relax.

This was probably a really bad idea, Enjolras. My fantasies are usually this one kernel of an idea and I put it on repeat, thinking of it in greater and greater detail, imagining you looking up at me, sleepy and trusting, and letting me touch you, letting me take care of you.

So, yeah, I can make this last multiple orgasms, but you are going to be REALLY BORED.

Sorry again.

...That is not, please note, an apology for having this kink, because I am not apologizing, I am apologizing for the fact that when you asked for this fantasy, you may have meant something you could get off to, instead of what this is turning into, fuck god, I should delete. But then I'd have to rewrite and I'm kind of invested now. So you wanted a fantasy while I jacked off, so that's what you're getting, Enjolras, and if you don't like it, then look in the mirror for who to blame. But do not do that when I'm standing behind you, because then you will see me, and this is not my fault, these are my erections. So there.

Right. Okay. So.

Stop looking at your phone with that facial expression. This is less weird than that voicemail I left you about you making me do a handstand while you jerked me off. Yes, I know it's a recipe for disaster and possibly a concussion, we do not need to rehash it, but the point remains: this is not remotely, by far, the weirdest thing I've ever told you.

So. Moving on.

One day, I'm going to get a nice big basin sink thing, and I am going to get you in a chair, with your hair in the sink, and I'm going to wash it for you. I'd say do it in the shower, but this is much more intimate. (The shower would be nice, too). Warm water and warm towels, and you'll be so happy and relaxed, you might even fall asleep, but I'm going to carefully, very carefully, wet your hair. Should I put on soothing music? I go back and forth on this one. Sometimes I think, that's a great idea, other times, I just want quiet and to listen to your breathing. I want to be focused on you, with no distractions, even distractions that add to the ambiance. I think we can set the mood without the music, but sometimes I think the music is a good idea. I'm conflicted.

Then I shampoo your hair, indulging extravagantly with the lather, rinse, repeat, making sure it's the best damn shampooing you've ever received in your life. I'd use the shampoo from your bathroom, no pulling out any surprises, although if you'd let me, I'd buy you something really fancy and expensive, okay, actually, I'd ask Courfeyrac what he uses and then buy some, but the point remains, I want to pamper the heck out of you and this is part of doing that. Everything needs to be perfect, so you're not spoiling the mood by interrupting to protest the shampoo choice.

So I'm going with, you have already made your shampoo decisions for your life, so I'll just roll with those and use yours. But it will be so much better, because I'm doing it for you. You don't have to do anything. Your hair needs to be washed? Great, just lie back and let your boy serve you.

I'm going to be really thorough, too. Let's pretend that you've spent the day doing something that's left your hair actually very dirty, not just the usual day stuff, so I'm doing you a service. There will be a very visible before and after, you'll be able to see how well I did. And if it's ever not good enough, if you think I'm not being thorough enough, you just tell me. Give me directions.

"Grantaire," you'll say, "don't neglect the roots." And I won't, I'll be the best. Because your hair deserves the best kind of attention and I'll give it.

I'll shampoo you twice, making sure to rinse really well between, and then I'll bring out the conditioner. Again, the kind you already use, but sometimes I do think about taking Courfeyrac to the side and asking him to tell me everything about hair care and just start taking notes and go with him to buy some hideous hair care product made from the tears of angels or something that will turn hair into actual silk while simultaneously giving you a blowjob. Because you really do deserve the best, and your hair deserves the best. Anything I can give you, anything I can do for you, I want to do it.

And you'll be really relaxed, but you're still in charge, you're always in charge. You can give me sporadic instructions, or talk me through the entire thing, or just relax and enjoy it. I think about all of them and I like them all. I like it when you give me orders and I like it when you talk dirty but I also really like it when you let me take care of you. Give me my orders in advance, then let me obey you, and you just relaxing and letting me. I like that. I like that a lot.

Maybe you tell me to take more time, or maybe you have me fetch you another towel, or maybe you're reading a book, or maybe you fall asleep and you wake up when I'm wrapping your hair in a huge towel and then you kiss me and tell me I've been a very good boy and that I get a reward, but I say, serving you is the reward, because it is, Enjolras. That look on your face, it's like when you wake up in the morning, when you're still mostly asleep. Not when you have nightmares, though, and not when the alarm wakes you up and you want to murder it. When you have good dreams and when you can wake up on your own time, that's that look I'm talking about. Like the world was created so you could wake up happy in it.

I know that's sappy, but you're the one who seems to always want to know what I'm doing to get myself off. So you should have known by now the kind of sappy crap you'd be getting. It's your own fault.

I'll admit that this is actually much different than the usual, because it's missing the traditional "oh fuck Enjolras" and "fuck me fuck me fuck me" and "I'm so close" and all that. Maybe I should go back through this and add more profanity? That would give it a more authentic feel. But who am I kidding, this isn't getting edited. You're lucky I'm spell-checking.

But if this were a voicemail I'm leaving you, I'm trying to imagine how that'd go. It'd be a bunch of different voicemails, because it kicks you off after a while, so maybe I'd get through at some point and you'd keep me on the phone as I told you how I'm going to help you up out the chair and wrap you in your bathrobe and take you to the bed, where I'm going to lay you down on your stomach and then I'm going to give you a massage. Because this is a culmination of everything, of touching you, of relaxing you, of making you happy. I'm touching you, so I keep touching you, and I give you the best massage, and it ends with your head in my lap as I give you a scalp massage, just melting all your tension away.

And then I take your brush and I brush you hair. Nothing fancy, just long, even strokes. Your nice clean hair, and I get my fingers in it, because I can't resist. I'll card my fingers through your hair, and maybe you'll tell me what to do, but if you don't, then I'll keep brushing until I'm done, and then if you want, and only if you want, I'll grab more lotion and work my way down and then I'll jerk you off. My hands, making you feel good.

And then, again, only if you want, but this is my fantasy, so, um, this sounds terrible, but, it's not what you want, and that's really horrible, I know, but, um, it's not, because it's all inside my head, and it's with a version of you that's not actually real, and this is all fake, but I'm *telling you*, and that adds another level to this, because it would be weird if I said, hey, I have this fantasy and in it you do this, and it's something you would never, ever, ever do. Because I respect you a lot, I really do, and that would be like, I don't know, playing with a barbie version of you inside my head, and is that disrespectful? But it's harmless and it's, this is not the time to really discuss this or have a philosophical discussion about the nature of masturbation and also other stuff.

But.

I just want you to know, that if you find any of this offensive, that you would never do any of this, please understand, and okay, you know I'm talking about the threesome stuff now, don't you? Because playing with your hair is so goddamn vanilla I can't even describe how vanilla that is, but, yeah, we both know, that's not what I'm talking about. Because maybe you don't want to do a threesome, and maybe Combeferre and Courfeyrac don't want to, and I don't mean to disrespect any of you when I think about being in the middle, about Courfeyrac fucking me while I get to suck you off, or you and Combeferre fucking me at the same time, which, yes, I know, is a very advanced course in sex-ology, but it's totally possible, it's not just for porn. It's like Sex 400, or a graduate level course, or something you only get to encounter when doing your dissertation, but we could still try it. Two cocks in me at one time, that would be amazing. Because, as you so love to point out, I'm a *huge* cockslut.

And that's not even all the orgy stuff, because if we could get both Combeferre and Courfeyrac, damn, Enjolras, I just want to be on the extreme bottom of all of that, and get to lie back and get fucked and suck people and just enjoy. Or you could sit by the side and watch them fuck me and all you do is watch, keeping your eyes on me and watching me get fucked by your best friends, you don't understand how hot that is, you really don't, but please let me get this into your head, maybe it's contagious, it certainly seems that way from the way it bounces around my head. Yeah, yeah, yeah, they're my friends, too, and that's dandy, but you three have known each other since before puberty, you trust them with everything, and so it stands to reason: you'd trust them with me.

You'd stand to the side and watch and supervise and let them have fun. And I don't want to make it sound like I'd be passive or whatever here, I'd totally be active here. Whatever you want, whatever they want, I'm totally on board, that's what I mean by let them have fun. They totally get to call the shots, or you do. My desires in this scene are to receive whatever they'd like to do, or whatever you'd like to do, or whatever the three of you decide should be done to me, or what I should do on your orders.

You know what would be hot? On a leash, kneeling at your feet, and then you pass my leash to one of them. And you don't tell me in advance. Well, you do, we settle on what would happen and what it would mean and all of that, yes, I'm not ignoring the vast amounts of negotiation that would happen here, and I'd be more than happy to do all of this vanilla, if you could call an orgy vanilla... can you call an orgy vanilla? I don't even know, it's possible I don't actually even care. No, wait, I definitely don't actually even care, there's no 'possible' about it.

And then maybe we'd be watching a movie, I don't know, and I'd be on a leash, and you'd pass it to Combeferre. And I don't know you're going to do it. I know in abstract, this could some day happen, we've discussed that it will eventually happen, but I don't know you're about to do it. And you give the leash to Combeferre. And that's the conch, Enjolras. That's the 'you talk now' stick. Whoever's holding my leash, that's who I'm serving.

And Combeferre, he does what he wants. He touches me. He uses the leash to tie my hands, and then he has me suck him off. Because nothing too weird the first time, but the other times, it gets more serious. He likes to pinch me, and here we go with barbie dolls and the like, because, no, I have no idea if Combeferre likes pinching, I know that all this really means is that *I* like the idea of Combeferre pinching me, not that he actually does, I know, I know. But. Combeferre pinches me and he rolls the skin between his fingers and he pulls. He likes the subtle things, he's not interested in big, fancy things. He'd never beat me. But I'd end up black and blue just the same. The means are different, but it's the same end.

Courfeyrac is different -- I'd want Courfeyrac different. He wants things messy. He is totally the kind of guy, I'd want him to be the kind of guy who would take a used condom and then try to get all of the semen out of it and do things with it. He wouldn't let me swallow after a blowjob, he'd make me spit it out all over myself and then he'd rub it all over, all over my body, into my hair. He'd press the heel of his hand against my collarbone and press his fingers into my neck and he'd feel me swallow against his palm, those are the only times he'd let me swallow.

This is really semen focused, isn't it? I think my id is showing.

And all this time, you're watching. Maybe you're touching yourself through your pants, but maybe you're not. Maybe you're touching me, maybe you're keeping your hands on me the entire time. But you're watching and you're liking this. And you're telling me what a gorgeous slut I am, covered in Courfeyrac's come, but you want to make sure I don't forget who I belong to, so you're going to mark me, too. And you make me lie on my back and you're over me and you're jerking off onto me, and Combeferre gets in on it too, because why not, and maybe I've watched too much bukkake porn, but that's not the point right now, the point is, I'm the focus, it's all on me, ha, yeah, it's all on me, exactly. But it's all about me is what I meant.

And I'm such a good boy and here's where I know you would never let me actually do this, because you make me sleep all covered in come, you don't let me wash off first. And it's absolutely disgusting in the morning, naturally, but that's the point, and then you fuck me and only after you've had me, then you let me clean off. But only then. Only after you make sure I know what I am and you let me sleep like that, all happy and wrapped up in that knowledge, that you think I'm hot, that you love me, that you want me all pretty and marked and desperate, all of it, everything, I want all of it, all of you. It's the awesome thing about being the bottom, that you get that kind of thing. It's really amazing, I'm never giving it up.

And so that's that, Enjolras. That's your five orgasms. I know this got off the one you wanted me to write about, but you know I do best with hands-on control, and you can't exactly do that with an ocean in the middle. Sorry, I'll make this up to you when you get home.

And now I'm being a coward and going to bed. Actually, not a coward, it actually is bedtime. Huh. So, have a good night, sir. I hope this is what you wanted.

R.

 

\---

 

To: "Grantaire"  
From: "Enjolras"  
Subject: Your orders for tomorrow

Grantaire, thank you for your honesty and your fantasies. You got off topic at the end, but I don't hold it against you. I am very proud of you, and don't forget that I love you.

As for the details, we will discuss all of this when I get home if this orgy idea is something you'd like to move from the inside of your head to the inside of the bedroom. It is perfectly acceptable if you don't want to, the same way it is perfectly acceptable if you do.

Your orders for tomorrow: your cock probably needs a rest day, so take it. If you feel you can, I want you to put in a different plug, one you normally don't use. I want you to be feeling the difference and have to get used to it. Please take this as my endorsement of the idea of watching you take someone else's cock.

Please also start thinking of scenes we can do over the phone. We can discuss when I get home and then we can try one of them out next time one of us is away.

Wish you were here,  
Enjolras


End file.
